


Luciérnagas y Estrellas

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: American Keith (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Sam le ofrece a Shiro la oportunidad de descansar fuera del Galaxy Garrison.





	Luciérnagas y Estrellas

Palabra #11: Vacaciones.

Detalles: in canon, pre-kerb era, what if?, inspirado en un flashback utilizado en el _día 10: El viejo Shiro_ , pero no tienen relación entre sí.

Extensión: 1640 palabras.

 

**_Luciérnagas y Estrellas_ **

 

Caminaban por la rampa cubierta.

Esa cabecita de cabellos revueltos miraba a todas partes, aunque en ese momento no hubiese más que paredes a los lados. El sonido de las rueditas de la maleta le sacó de su ensimismamiento.  
Shiro suspiró, relajando los hombros y esbozando una sonrisita.

Como academia espacial de corte militar que era, el Galaxy Garrison no se daba el lujo de ofrecer extensas vacaciones de verano como otras academias. Los cadetes tenían permiso de salir del cuartel cuando mucho una semana y volver para sumergirse en actividades menos cronometradas por las clases, pero igual de exigentes. Y, claro está, no todos querían o podían obtener tal permiso.

Y ellos dos cubrían ambas opciones tan contrarias. 

> _> >Reclinado sobre su escritorio miraba a sus manos con desdén. Aquel dolor instalado en los músculos ya era tan rutinario que no sabía si agradecer o asustarse por ya comenzar a tolerarlo. Se fijó en el brazalete de metal en su muñeca y la lucecita que titilaba._
> 
> _El tiempo se le acababa._
> 
> _La puerta abrió._
> 
> _—¿Cómo siguen los síntomas Shiro? —preguntó Sam Holt con carpetas al pecho. Shiro palideció y se esforzó en sonreírle._
> 
> _No tenía alternativa, era imposible de ocultar sus preocupaciones con él._
> 
> _—Bien Sam, estoy bien... —de todos modos, quiso minimizar. No podía retractarse en la recta final a cumplir sus sueños._
> 
> _—¿Seguro? —enarcó la ceja, sin dejar de sonreírle— No te veo así de bien como dices —encogió de hombros, a la espera paciente de que se sincerara._
> 
> _—¿La presión, quizás? —replicó— Me estoy esforzando —aseguró._
> 
> _Sam se enserió, dejando las carpetas sobre el escritorio. Aquellas que con rotulador decían: Misión Kerberos._
> 
> _—Lo sé, Shiro —aseguró. Suspiró y se quitó las gafas— Falta todavía para la expedición —posó la mano a su hombro y le sonrió— ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso? Ya es verano. ¿Y si visitas a tus padres? —sugirió._
> 
> _—¿Qué? —sobresaltó, negando con la cabeza— Ni hablar. Si descanso perderé la forma y el enfoque._
> 
> _La mano de Sam Holt se ajustó a su hombro._
> 
> _—Como tu superior te insto a que tomes esa oportunidad —insistió— El enfoque es más eficaz en una mente despejada… —murmuró, haciendo a Shiro desviar la mirada, meditándolo— Ya lo comenté con la Almirante Sanda._
> 
> _Se remordió los labios, inevitablemente culpable._
> 
> _Negó otra vez._
> 
> _—No podría aceptarlo luego de tantos problemas que te acarreé para mi admisión a la expedición, Sam —suspiró cabizbajo— Y, Keith…_
> 
> _El hombre se volvió a poner los lentes y rezongó a son de broma. Su muchacho era demasiado terco._
> 
> _—Si eso es lo que te preocupa… —susurró Sam. Shiro subió la mirada al llamado de su voz. De su carpeta una carta firmada y dos boletos se extendieron hacia él— No tienes que ir solo… >>_

—¡Shiro!

Parpadeó y miró al frente. Estaban ya en el pasillo del avión.

—¿Cuáles son nuestros asientos? —preguntó.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró a su mano, donde ese par de boletos recortados seguían vigentes.

—Los de la fila… esa —señaló con torpeza, todavía perdido en sus recuerdos— ¡Esa, esa! Sí, esa —se apresuró a entrar para dejar de estorbar a los demás pasajeros y señaló los asientos correctos.

—Wow, no es tan cool como un transbordador, pero me gusta —bromeó, zambulléndose al asiento y acercándose de rodillas a la ventanilla— Pido este.

Shiro rio, recogiendo su maleta junto la suya en el pasillo.

—¿Emocionado? —preguntó, haciendo una última revisión a los candados.

—Antes no había viajado fuera del país, bueno a ningún lado en absoluto —confesó con una risita— Eso sí, el desierto lo conozco como la palma de mi mano.

—Eso no lo pongo en duda —suspiró, cargando una de las maletas— Todavía no creo que la Almirante Sanda me hubiera dado permiso.

—Ya se dio cuenta de que eres el mejor piloto y el único que merece ir a Kerberos —jactó orgulloso.  
Shiro sonrió, mientras acomodaba las maletas dentro el portaequipaje. 

Keith desvió la mirada y suspiró. Mirando por la ventanilla todavía era imposible no querer saltar para sintonizarse con el latir apresurado de su corazón. 

También para él era increíble.

No tanto por Shiro, sino por él.

Tal como le había prometido aquella vez, podría conocer su pueblo natal y a su familia.

> _> >—¿Y cómo es rojo? Me gusta el rojo —había dicho recostado sobre la motocicleta de aire, mirando con pereza al cielo, aquel que comenzaba a oscurecer. Ya deberían regresar al Garrison, suspiró con hastío de sólo pensarlo._
> 
> _No quería dejar de estar con él, así fuese en competencias de motocicletas o mirando las estrellas aparecer._
> 
> _—Aka —respondió, sentado a su lado, jugando con la cajetilla roja entre sus manos— Azul es ao, shiro es blanco y kuro; negro —explicó, pasándole otro pocky para que comiera._
> 
> _—¿Shiro? —mordisqueó el palillo de chocolate con los ojos bien abiertos— Es tu apellido…_
> 
> _Shiro rio, encogiendo de hombros._
> 
> _—Sí, en la primaria a veces me hacían juegos de palabras con eso —recordó con una risita melancólica. Miró al cielo y las estrellas prematuras del atardecer— Aquí… es raro, no he conocido muchos japoneses. O no le dan risa esos chistes —se rascó la mejilla, volviendo a sonreír._
> 
> _Keith mordió su pocky y frunció el ceño._
> 
> _—No te combina, porque tu pelo es negro —acusó a son de broma— Eres más… ¿kuro? Es kuro, ¿no? —atrevió a revolver su cabello negro y rapado a los lados, Shiro se removió de la moto entre risitas._
> 
> _Eso bastó para sentir más dulce el chocolate que comía._
> 
> _—Cuando sea un viejo sí lo hará, ¿no? —rio, pasándole más pockies._
> 
> _—Y seré yo quién te haga bromas con eso, porque ahora sé que significa —prometió con orgullo— ¡E iremos a Japón! porque estos palitos están buenos —añadió, tomando la caja de los pockies al revés, tratando de comprender ese idioma._
> 
> _Unos dedos a su barbilla le hicieron subir la mirada._
> 
> _—Un día te llevaré —se sumó a la promesa. Keith sonreía a ojos brillantes, con el palito entre los labios— Te gustará el campo. >>_

Y en su par de años en el Garrison por primera vez pasaría las vacaciones afuera. Aunque nunca se había quejado, porque estar con Shiro sin tantas restricciones de horarios u actividades jamás sería motivo de molestia.

La sonrisa animada se disolvió a una expresión amarga. Sabía que no se merecía este permiso ni menos con Shiro, que, aunque si había aceptado su guía a nombre de la institución para librarse de las casas de acogidas, no era su tutor legal como tal. Por ello la situación se discutió con tanto misterio, ¿no?

Porque los rumores maliciosos no se hicieron esperar, aún entre tanta confidencialidad.

_Ya vemos que le tienen preferencia…_

_Seguro por eso sacó buenas calificaciones en el examen de pilotaje…_

_No me sorprendería si luego dicen que es su puta o algo._

Apretó los puños.

—¿Keith? —llamó, ya sentado a su lado y con los cinturones en mano— ¿Qué pasa?  
—No, nada. Estoy nervioso, es todo —mintió a medias.

—¿En serio? —vaciló para después sonreír— No deberías, cuando te gradúes del Garrison volarás todo el tiempo —aseguró con un poco de orgullo en la voz.

Keith encogió de hombros y miró a otra parte, enderezándose en el asiento.

—Será un viaje largo... —pronosticó con una sonrisa ya agotada de sólo reconocerlo— Muy largo.

—¿Por eso no tomas nunca vacaciones? —quiso saber.

—Sí... —murmuró cabizbajo, ayudándole con sus cinturones. Ya las instrucciones de la azafata se escuchaban por sobre sus murmullos— Por algo así. Pero tendremos dos semanas para divertirnos —se volvió para sonreírle.

Keith sonrió y asintió, removiendo los tobillos de expectativa.

Escucharon las indicaciones de la tripulación y a los minutos, las turbinas se pusieron en marcha. El avión se enfiló en la pista de aterrizaje, haciendo la emoción inaguantable en la garganta.

Sí, no debería sentirse así por algo como esto, pero era inevitable.

La mano de Shiro tomó la suya.

—Para que no estés nervioso —le sonrió.

La velocidad hizo las imágenes tras la ventanilla borrosas y lo vio venir.

Keith entrelazó los dedos y apretó de su mano con fuerzas. Esa sensación de ingravidez al estómago justo al avión despegar le hizo sonreír y cerrar los ojos.

Quiso gritar de júbilo.

¡Así se sentía estar con él!

  * •••••



Hablando de todo y de nada no se aburrían.

Los demás pasajeros dormían, leían o se distraían con los pequeños televisores al frente de los asientos. Mientras ellos turnaban su atención a hablar y mirar por la ventanilla, maravillados por igual ante el océano azul y los lejanos puntitos rojos de las boyas al mar.

Shiro le hablaba un poco sobre su infancia. Sobre ser un chico de pueblo a otro lado del mundo para convertirse en el modelo a seguir para tantos cadetes. Entre más le comentaba de haber crecido con los ojos clavados a la tierra que a las estrellas, más admirable se le hacía.

Y, sin darse cuenta, ya llevarían media hora o más volando y no soltaban sus manos desde el despegue.  
El sol y el cielo azul se fue oscureciendo y fue imposible escapar del agotamiento, pese a la comida servida por las azafatas y tanto por lo que hablar.

Keith parpadeaba con esfuerzo, con ambas manitas pegadas a la ventanilla, queriendo mirar los tramos de tierra a cada instante más visibles.

Ya estaban en tierra firme.

Un brazo rodeó sus hombros y lo atrajo a ese pecho amplio y calentito. 

—Falta una hora para llegar a Francia, y de ahí iremos a casa —le había susurrado— Descansa un poco, Keith…

Y cerró los ojos, con las manos encogidas contra su cuerpo protector.

La mejilla posada sobre la cima de sus cabellos le hizo sonreír entre sueños.

Serían las mejores vacaciones de su vida, o al menos, desde que su papá se había marchado.


End file.
